This invention is related to a pallet for precisely stacking parts, such as stampings, as they are being individually lowered on to the pallet, and more particularly to a stacking pallet having locating pins adjustable to positions precisely corresponding to the edge of the stack.
Stacking pallets are used in industrial processes for stacking identically-shaped metal stampings as they are being removed from a work station. Typically the stampings are stacked and then strapped together. The bound stack is then removed to another work station. However, such an arrangement is unsuitable in the automotive industry in which the stampings must be stacked on the pallet which is then moved with the stack to another work station.
Some industrial pallets comprise a horizontal metal base having a pattern of openings. Locating pins are mounted in an upright position on the base. The upper ends of the pins are tapered to guide the stampings onto the stack. The lower pin ends are locked in the openings in the base that are the closest to the stack sides. However, the pins cannot be precisely located so that the stampings are not precisely stacked, one on top of the other.